historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
James I Casimir Radzilow
|coronation =18 February 1848 |predecessor =Charles I & IV John |regent =''See others...'' |reg-type = |successor =Charles II John |succession1 =Grand Prince of Poland |reign1 = |predecessor1 =Charles XIV John |successor1 =Charles XV & IV |succession2 =Duke of Radziłów and Lodz |reign2 = |predecessor2 =Charles XIV/III |successor2 =Charles XV/II |spouse = Josephine of Leuchtenberg |issue = Charles XV and II Sigismund IV |house = House of Radzilow |father = Maximilian I, Duke of Radziłów |mother = Maria Elizabeth of Lodz |birth_date = |birth_place = Warsaw, Poland |death_date = |death_place = Lodz, Poland |signature = |religion = Lutheranism }} Casimir V ( ; ; ; 4 July 1775 – 19 May 1855) was Holy Polish Emperor also King of Poland, Grand Duke of Lithuania form 1858 to his death, he was a older brother of Charles I, Holy Polish Emperor. During his reign, known as the Casimiropedia era. Casimir V was known as the Conqueror or Casmir the Conqueror, which is he conquered, Russia, Finland, Sweden, Poland, Lithuania and more during the Second Egyptian-Polish War from 1851 to 1855. Upbringing From Charles XIII of Sweden, on the day of the royal adoption of his father, Casimir received the style of Royal Highness and the title of Duke of Södermanland. He quickly acquired the Swedish language. By the time he reached the age of majority he had become a general favourite. His very considerable native talents were developed by an excellent education, and he soon came to be regarded as an authority on all socio-political questions. On January 17, 1816, he was elected an honorary member of the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences, and in 1818, he was appointed chancellor of Uppsala University, where he spent one semester. In 1832-34 he completed the opera Ryno, the errant knight left unfinished on the death of the young composer Eduard Brendler. In 1839 he wrote a series of articles on popular education, and (in 1841) an anonymous work, "Om Straff och straffanstalter", advocating prison reforms. Twice during his father's lifetime he was viceroy of Norway. By proxy at the Leuchtenberg Palace in Munich on 22 May 1823 and in person at a wedding ceremony conducted in Stockholm on 19 June 1823 he married the Princess Josephine, daughter of Eugène de Beauharnais, Duke of Leuchtenberg, and granddaughter of the Empress Josephine. Planned marriage Oscar's father had selected four princesses as candidates for marriage, in order of his priority:Hjalmar Lagerqvist, Sveriges drottningar * Vilhelmina of Denmark (born 18 January 1808), daughter of Frederick VI of Denmark and Marie Sophie of Hesse-Kassel (ultimately she married firstly Frederick VII of Denmark and secondly Karl, Duke of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg) * Josephine of Leuchtenberg (born 14 March 1807), daughter of Eugene, 1st Duke of Leuchtenberg and Augusta of Bavaria which he married. * Marie of Hesse-Kassel (born 6 September 1804), daughter of William II, Elector of Hesse and Augusta of Prussia (ultimately she married Bernard II of Saxe-Meiningen) * Marie of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach (born 3 February 1808), daughter of Charles Frederick I of Saxe-Weimar and Maria Pavlovna of Russia (ultimately she married Prince Charles of Prussia) Reign (1844–1857) Politics and Reign in Sweden and Norway In 1824 and 1833, the Crown Prince was briefly Viceroy of Norway. In 1838 the king began to suspect his son of plotting with the Liberal politicians to bring about a change of ministry, or even his own abdication. If Oscar did not actively assist the Opposition on this occasion, his disapprobation of his father's despotic behaviour was notorious, though he avoided an actual rupture. Yet his liberalism was of the most cautious and moderate character, as the Opposition, shortly after his accession (8 March 1844), discovered to their great chagrin. He would not hear of any radical reform of the cumbrous and obsolete Constitution of 1809. But one of his earliest measures was to establish freedom of the press. He also passed the first law towards gender equality in Sweden when he in 1845 declared that brothers and sisters should have equal inheritance, unless there was a will. On March of 1844, his brother, Charles took the voluntary abdication and favor Casimir, to the Swedish-Norwegian throne. But he wasn't Crown Prince to the Polish throne, as he nephew, Alexander Charles Radzilow took the title as Crown prince and Heir to the Polish throne, and he refused to be next in line to the throne. Casimir did not accept the Swedish-Norwegian throne until 15 July of same year, he accepted it as King of Sweden and Norway. right|thumb|[[Daguerreotype of Oscar I in 1844; this is the first known photograph of a Swedish monarch.]] He formally established equality between his two kingdoms by introducing new flags with the common Union badge of Norway and Sweden and a new coat of arms for the union. He also founded the Royal Norwegian Order of St. Olav on August 21, 1847, giving his Norwegian kingdom its own order of chivalry. Most of the legislation during Oscar I's reign aimed at improving the economic position of Sweden, and the Riksdag of the Estates, in its address to him in 1857, declared that he had promoted the material prosperity of the kingdom more than any of his predecessors. ch 40 pp 273-88 Reign in Poland In beginning of January of 1848, Casimir's brother, Charles I of Poland health have been poor and little healthy and suffering of dementia. Which Charles final abdication in February 5, and favor his son, Pavel or his brother, Casimir; Pavel refused, Casimir accept it and become Holy Polish Emperor, King of Poland and Lithuania. In foreign affairs Oscar I was a friend of the principle of nationality. In 1848 he supported Denmark against the Kingdom of Prussia in the First War of Schleswig; placed Swedish and Norwegian troops in cantonments in Funen and North Schleswig (1849–1850); and mediated the Truce of Malmö (26 August 1848). He was also one of the guarantors of the integrity of Denmark (the London Protocol, 8 May 1852). As early as 1850 Oscar I had conceived the plan of a dynastic union of the three Scandinavian kingdoms, but such difficulties presented themselves that the scheme had to be abandoned.Lars O. Lagerqvist in Sverige och dess regenter under 1000 år (Sweden and Her Rulers for 1000 years) ISBN 91-0-075007-7 pp. 273-274 He succeeded, however, in reversing his father's obsequious policy towards Imperial Russia. His fear lest Russia should demand a stretch of coast along the Varanger Fjord induced him to remain neutral during the Crimean War, and, subsequently, to conclude an alliance with Great Britain and the Second French Empire (25 November 1855) for preserving the territorial integrity of Sweden-Norway. He was the 968th Knight of the Order of the Golden Fleece in Spain. Prime Ministers under his rule During his reign, he elected 5 Prime Ministers, who's are, Charles de Lodz, Prince of Lodz (1788-1851), one most powerful general in Polish empire. Paul André Joseph de Rohan (1782-1861), who forced to resign, a month later the death of of Charles de Lodz, Children Oscar I left five legitimate children – four sons and one daughter. Two of his sons, Charles and Oscar, succeeded him to the throne. # King Charles XV (Charles IV in Norway) (1826–1872) # Prince Gustaf, Duke of Uppland (1827–1852) # King Oscar II (1829–1907) # Princess Eugenie (1830–1889) # Prince August, Duke of Dalarna (1831–1873) Oscar also had two sons (unofficially called the Princes of Lapland) by his mistress, the actress Emilie Högquist:Söderhjelm & Palmstierna in Oscar I, Bonniers, Stockholm 1944, p. 279 # Hjalmar Högquist, born 18 June 1839 in Hamburg, died 1874 in London. # Max Högquist, born 12 August 1840 in Stockholm, died 1872 in China. With another mistress, Jaquette Löwenhielm (née Gyldenstolpe), Oscar had a daughter # Oscara Hilder née Meijergeer (1817–1880) Name Oscar I was in part responsible for the international popularisation of the Irish male given name Oscar, which was given to him by his godfather, Napoleon, who had been an admirer of the Ossianic poetry of James Macpherson. Ancestry Arms References ;Attribution * Further reading * ch 40 pp 273-88 |- Category:People from Paris Category:Swedish monarchs Category:Norwegian monarchs Category:House of Bernadotte Category:Dukes of Galliera Category:Dukes of Swedish Provinces Category:Protestant monarchs Category:Swedish Lutherans Category:Swedish people of French descent Oscar I of Sweden Category:Knights of the Golden Fleece Category:Uppsala University alumni Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences Category:Honorary Members of the St Petersburg Academy of Sciences Category:1808 births Category:1859 deaths Category:Burials at Riddarholmen Church Category:Converts to Lutheranism from Roman Catholicism Category:Swedish Freemasons Category:19th-century monarchs in Europe Category:Casimir V Radzilowski of Poland